Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outboard motor.
Description of the Related Art
An outboard motor that includes a water-cooled engine as a driving force source obtains cooling water for cooling the engine from outside. Then, such outboard motor has a chassis on which a water intake port for obtaining the cooling water is disposed on a position submerged during the use (during navigation). Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration that includes a water intake port for obtaining the cooling water for the engine on a side surface of a gear housing. However, during navigation, a water flow along the side surface the gear housing decreases a hydraulic pressure on the side surface of the gear housing. Accordingly, during navigation, the hydraulic pressure is decreased even on the water intake port, so as to cause a force to pump out water from inside to outside to be applied on the water intake port, thus possibly reducing a water intake amount. While a large amount of cooling water needs to be obtained especially during a high-speed travelling where the engine rotates at high speed, the pressure on the side surface of the gear housing also decreases as the navigation speed increases, thus possibly failing to obtain sufficient cooling water.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,950